DEAR FRED
by Hpnerd07
Summary: A series of letters that George writes to Fred after his death. My first fan fiction. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

DEAR FRED

Dear Fred,

I know that you are dead and can't read this letter, but I think I'll write to you anyways. It will make me feel better. Fred, I miss you terribly. Everything is dull and grey without you here. You know you were more than a brother to me. You were my other half. I don't think I'll be able to laugh again. Everyone is celebrating voldemort's downfall. But for me it was the day you died. It was the day I lost everything. How can I celebrate? Everyone is trying to talk to me, telling me to move on, but I can't. I don't want to go to the shop alone. It was always 'ours'. I can't make 'ours' 'mine'.

Anyways, I hope you are having fun there. Don't worry my ear is there to keep you company. Oh….. and Angelina stopped by a few times. She is worse for wear. She is missing you as much as I am. Speak of the devil! She's here. We are visiting your grave today. And well, just so you know I love you. I better go.

Your partner in crime,

George


	2. Chapter 2

**a\n: So I have decided to continue this. Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. **

Chapter- 2

Dear Fred,

See, I was right, wasn't I? It did make me feel better. Even though it was very little, it did make a difference. I'm sure you enjoyed hearing from me. It's been 6 months since you died. And two weeks since I wrote to you. Everything is still same yet different at the same time. Mum still fusses at us, Ron still has those love spats with Hermione, dad's still smuggling muggle stuff in the shed and Harry's still a noble git. Yet they flinch when they see me. They appear to be cheerful when they are around me, but when they think I am not there they brood. Percy either sulks or cracks jokes. Ironical, isn't it? I think he blames himself for your death. Mum cries when she's alone. I've heard her. And I, I don't know what to do.

I was the jokester of the family. I was supposed to make them happy an cheerful. I failed. Infact, I have done my job pathetically; as a brother, son or a friend.

And I don't wish to do so anymore. I want to make my family proud. I will make them proud. Angelina suggested that I reopen the shop. She said that you'd kick my ass for moping around if you were here. And that the shop was our dream and you would have wanted me to continue. I know she's right. Even Ron said he'd help. I doubt the jokes will be as good as before, but it will be something.

On a fairer note, I am going to be an uncle! You too Fred! Isn't this amazing. I will make sure the kid follows our noble footsteps. And Ron proposed to Hermione during one of their spats. Merlin! The family is getting bigger day by day.

Are you having fun with the marauders up there? And Tonks and Dumbledore? I bet you are. Angelina is coming again today. Ill drop this to your grave then. Take care of my ear and yourself. I'm sure the heaven is much cooler now you are there. I love you.

p.s. I think, I like Angelina. Don't be mad…

Your partner in crime,

Your brother,

George

**a\n : Virtual pumpkin juice to anyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Every thing else belongs to j.k. Rowling..**

Chapter-3

Dear Fred,

Everything all right, up there? Mum said that I've been smiling more lately. Good thing, eh? Ever since I have started writing these, I've felt that you are here with me.

As I said before, I'm reopening the shop with Ron. Yesterday was the reopening day. It looked like half of the wizarding Britain was there. Fred, it was so amazing! I wish you were there. Well, you were there in a way, weren't you? I bet you were seeing us from heaven. Did you see how I pranked Percy? It was hilarious! He was not mad though. Guess he learned not to take jokes personally.

And, um.. I have to tell you something. Erm, so, last night, I was in a cheerful mood. So,I thought a little fire whiskey won't be bad. Only thing is that, I did not realize when a little became too much. You see, I was with Angelina at that time. We were talking about how happy you'd have been if you were here. So, um, I got a tiny bit emotional and um…. I'll spit it out then! I asked her out! And she agreed. Don't be mad. You know I'll never hurt her. We are going on a date the day after tomorrow. Merlin! I'm nervous. Do you know how crappy this is. I am never nervous. Moreover, for a girl! Never! I hope the date goes well. Pray for me, will you?

You know fleur is getting bigger and bigger. She hexed me last week, when I told her. No value of truth. Huh! I meet little teddy too. That boy is awesome. He kept changing his hair and eyes. He will follow his father's footsteps. I'll make sure Harry gives him the map when he goes to school. After all, he is the son of a marauder.

I am quite busy with the shop. We are developing a new version of skiving snackboxes. Now that the school is reopening, they will be in demand. I'm planning on building a whole new section, dedicated to you. I'll store our best pranks there.

Ill get going then. The shop needs some work. I'll visit your grave soon.

Still missing you,

Your partner in crime,

George

**a\n: virtual hugs and butterbeer to anyone who reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.. its all JKR's Chapter- 4

Dear Fred,

Mate! I did it! Merlin, I can't believe that I was nervous for this. But it was completely, utterly, stupendously fantastic! Yeah don't get your holy knickers in twist. I'm talking about the date. It was so much fun. I'm sure that you are laughing now. Me too.. I mean its Angelina. I've known her since forever. And it was just a date. Whoa Man, living alone is slowly turning me into some crappy nervous fool. I gotta watch that.

Now, on to the family news, Ginny and Hermione went back to school. I know, after that much action you'll think that that they'd like a break. At least Hermione, I mean she had been on run for what? 1 year.. But again that's Hermione for you. By the way, Percy got himself a girlfriend. Haha! I wonder how long she'll survive the pompousness- of-the-prat. (Though he's not acting like one, now a days). And um, everyone else is fine. Well, as fine as they can be. The wounds have not healed. But they are getting better gradually. Mum still cries when she sees the clock or when she accidently calls me Fred or pretty much at everything. But the point is I'm trying as much as I can to make them happy. It's our job, isn't it?

Ugh! Again.. I'm getting emotional… I guess it's common now. I can be normal for more than a few moments. Still I'm trying Fred. I smile. I laugh. I crack jokes. Its kinda hard, harder than I thought it will be. It's very tough for me to try to make others happy when I'm going through hell. My wounds are taking a lot of time to heal, more than the others. I'm sure you understand, so don't get mad at me. I don't brood all the time. The shop keeps me busy and I'm much happier when Angie is around. But I can't help thinking of you. I can't help missing you. I really can't help the good times we used to have. I'll give anything to relive those moments again with you. Its asking too much, isn't it? Well, I'll meet you one day Fred. Just wait for me there, and then we will wreak havoc in the heaven. The angels will have a field day. Hehe.. This thought only brought a smile to my face and I'm sure on yours too.

You know our noble work is spreading and benefitting more people of our world. Yup, we are expanding our business. The ban has been lifted from Hogwarts so one more branch will open shortly there. More and more pranks, soon Hogwarts is going to see its glory days. I'm sure McGonagall will love that.

Mum's calling me. I haven't been down since morning, she must bE worried. I'll write to you later I know that I don't really need to, you are watching us from above. But it makes e feel better.. Have fun there. And say hi to Tonks and Lupin from me.

Your partner in crime,

Always

Forge

p.s. come back..

a/n review please! i know its not that good but I tried :p


End file.
